


Générique début

by GROCERY



Category: Dans la maison
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GROCERY/pseuds/GROCERY
Summary: 电影原作向同人，克劳德x吉尔曼标题取自电影中一首插曲的名字，中文意思大致为“共同的开始”
Kudos: 1





	Générique début

**Author's Note:**

> 电影原作向同人，克劳德x吉尔曼  
> 标题取自电影中一首插曲的名字，中文意思大致为“共同的开始”

拉法家卖掉了他们的房子，那对父子带着埃丝特一起离开，并且不再回来。

女人的金发和双足则留在克劳德的记忆中，落入触觉和嗅觉的禁区，一旦失去直接的注视，它们就成了一道晦暗不明的风景。曾经的许多个下午，无需操心拉斐尔的作业或家中的父亲，他坐在正对着别墅庭院的长椅上，窥望独自在家晾晒衣服的埃丝特。他看见她举起双臂时露出的身体曲线，因为被薄薄的棉布包裹显得遥远又模糊。不久后，克劳德在厨房里吻上她，首先感受到两片柔软的皮肤，随后是湿润的舌头。他任由自己的双手在埃丝特身上游走，那些线条在他的掌心中拥有了实体。短短的几分钟里，她全然属于他，然而一直引诱着他的冲动依旧永无止境，不知要去往何处。

第二个吻是他们最后一次见面时，由埃丝特主动低头给他的。离去的决心让她从秘密的情人变回了他人的妻子和母亲，她穿着黑色的连衣裙，显出她的肤白，却不再诱惑。她温柔地摸了摸克劳德的鬓角，那里有她的丈夫不曾有过的细腻。接着便是亲吻，埃丝特对他表现出无限的慈爱，就像她面对的是自己的儿子。“你还是个孩子，但总有一天会明白什么才是真正的爱。”她接近叹息的声音和想象中一致，克劳德接受她的安抚，最后一次近距离地观察起她。

那双眼睛里前不久还满是失落，如今，对新生活的向往取而代之，倦容从她脸上消失了，她整个人都散发出一种鲜明的活力。

克劳德知道她不会再走进他的故事。好在拉法一家满足了他的好奇，他们的结局是最能令读者满意的那种，点到为止，漂浮着朦胧的希望。他从中得到适度的不舍，然后回到属于自己的家中收拾那些需要被归还的书本。他的父亲对他突然开始大量阅读表示过惊讶和赞许，克劳德告诉他自己希望在写作上取得进步，和他对吉尔曼所说的一样。即使他没有认真考虑过以后的事，那份交给他法语老师的答卷也算不上敷衍，可卷面上的十七分确实不在他的预料之中。那突如其来又漫不经心的肯定让他产生某种想法，它是那么特别，以至于他停止在放弃的边缘。

出于不可避免的热切，吉尔曼借给他太多的书。每一次私人授课结束后，拉法家的故事暂时告一段落，克劳德看着他掏出那些读本，崭新的和陈旧的一同堆叠在桌上，呈现出惊人的厚度。吉尔曼似乎不怎么担心他会冷落它们，他给克劳德的原话是“至少读前几页，如果不感兴趣再还给我”，同时叮嘱他不要在书页上涂画和翻折。他没有理由拒绝，于是把它们都带回了家，让拉·封丹，卡夫卡，托尔斯泰，还有最受推崇的福楼拜整齐地罗列在床头。他阅读，想象吉尔曼的手也曾一页页翻过书本，直到不能从那些作家的文字里获得新的感触。

偶尔他会想起那本缪齐尔，吉尔曼把它给了拉斐尔，他那自认为受到嘲讽的可怜朋友。他们共同的老师不善于交际，只能选择这样的道歉方式。在拉斐尔的手中看见它时，克劳德感到了一种强烈的耻辱，它像一个响亮的耳光，让他认识到自己的地位并没有那么牢固。这意味着吉尔曼可以今天选择他，明天就把视线移向别处。如此一来，他的故事会失去最好的读者，他会失去前所未有的引导者和沟通对象。

克劳德无法承受这样的损失，所幸他为挽救形势的行动立竿见影。吉尔曼见证了他和埃丝特的吻，他的老师因此训斥他，语气中的刻薄达到一个顶峰。“你失去理智了。”他表情平静，仿佛克劳德的愚蠢已经超越他所能评价的范围。克劳德把他晾在一边，在气氛足够尴尬后，就着接吻的间隙抬头对他说：“是您让我遵从自己的意念。”

吉尔曼离开了，留下他继续和埃丝特亲得难分难舍。女性独有的柔软和气味符合克劳德的设想，如吉尔曼所言，他“被中产阶级的女人迷住了”，即使几个月前他对埃丝特的描写还接近于羞辱。他回忆吉尔曼说出这句话时的任何细节，企图在男人的神情或口吻中找到一丝别的意味，类似于拉斐尔给他带来的气急败坏，或者其他种类的不满。他相信吉尔曼的欲望就在那深处——尽管吉尔曼自己从来没发现过这点——平时它被巧妙地隐藏起来，只有在谈到创作和天赋时，才会和复杂的期许与羡妒混在一起。

相比之下，埃丝特的欲望显而易见。她的吻里流露出太过明显的悲伤和激动，丈夫的忽视加重了她在这段时间里的抑郁，所有的情绪快要把她逼疯。当下亟需一个出口，克劳德是自愿送到她身边的依托，虽然只是暂时的，但也胜过没有。相似的情况出现在珍娜身上，克劳德写下拉法家的故事，属于埃丝特的部分同样属于珍娜。他试探过吉尔曼，问他是否把文章给别人阅读，吉尔曼矢口否认，可他和妻子的关系也曾和拉法夫妻一样和睦，克劳德凝视他的脸，抓住一闪而过的心虚，也抓住了他的机会。

在拉斐尔向校长告发吉尔曼的当天，他带着重重的一箱书来到了他的老师的家门前。他按响门铃，珍娜为他开了门，毫不意外他突然的登门拜访。“你就是克劳德？”吉尔曼的妻子审视着他，他回以不动声色的打量，尽可能表现出对方需要的礼貌和无害。他走入他们家中，比走进拉法家时更加谨慎，也更加惊喜。接下来的一切顺理成章，他和珍娜交谈，上床，听她抱怨任何关于吉尔曼的事情，其中包括她的丈夫可能对他未成年的男学生抱有不寻常的欲望。克劳德顺从地听着，学着想象中吉尔曼的样子吻了珍娜的额角和脸颊。

“如果他有你一半贴心的话，”珍娜的泪水挂在眼角难以流下，“我们也不至于走到今天这步。”

他在吉尔曼和珍娜的床上躺了两个小时，回家时皮肤上还残留着被褥的触感。在那之后，吉尔曼和珍娜之间会爆发一场争吵，原因有很多，主要是他。他已经把自己放进了正确的位置，剩下的只有等待。

吉尔曼是举例的天才，可是克劳德并非他口中的奥德修斯。他对回归没有迫切的渴望，那对他来说只是一个每天都要经历的过程，而真正的家早已在一次次远离原来住所的迁徙中分崩离析。他也不用像阿喀琉斯那样烦恼，没有亲爱的黛达弥亚盼着他留在某处，埃丝特抛下他，拉斐尔感到被他背叛，拉法家实际上给他的只有一段记忆，他用手段换取的是一场即将到来的灾难。那是另一个故事的结局，属于吉尔曼，在某种意义上也属于他。

“没有故事的人生一文不值”。他享受吉尔曼的幻想被现实打破的瞬间，他的老师会发现结果是他咎由自取的。他对克劳德的爱惜导致可怕的纵容，后者远比他想象中更懂得运用他传授的技巧，抛去现实主义的滑稽讽刺风格，感伤主义的操控手法，被批判得一无是处的当代艺术喜爱的感性表达，他给吉尔曼留下的问题正如吉尔曼最初为他设立的目标：会发生什么？

现在，它不重要了。更准确地说，它不再那么重要。克劳德推开公园的铁门时，飞鸟正于黄昏归巢。他知道吉尔曼会在那里，坐在他坐过无数次的长椅上，无所事事地望着对面的高楼，陷入怀旧的伤感或迷茫。他失去了所有能够失去的。克劳德想，像往常一样靠近他，仿佛一切未曾发生。他的耐心在独自照料父亲的年月里愈发充足，用来应对一个近乎破碎的中年男人绰绰有余。

“我能坐在你旁边吗？”他问。吉尔曼请他坐下，他们沉默了一段时间，接着进行了一番莫名其妙的对话。

在学校里，他们的话题总是离不开拉法。那个已经远离此地的家庭把他和吉尔曼连接在一起，是他们共享的秘密。或许吉尔曼已经忘记他自比苏丹的那个下午，他从讲台上走到克劳德身边，双眼因为沉醉于慷慨激昂的演说而闪闪发亮。“如果让我无聊，我会砍掉你的头。给我讲个精彩的故事，我就把心交付与你。”在此之前，克劳德从未发现自己和天方夜谭有什么联系。苏丹的仁慈给了他继续写作的机会，克劳德不止拥有一晚的性命，于是不断抛出新的情节，每一个未完待续都使他更加靠近他的期待，直到吉尔曼对他的好奇不再仅限于纸张和文字。

他习惯了担任给予的角色，真正从吉尔曼身上拿走的只有那本被作者本人轻视的《暴风之子》。珍娜说过，那是一个平凡的爱情故事，她的丈夫把它看作失败品，它却轻易地得到了克劳德的喜爱。他花了一晚的时间把它读完，仿佛认识了一个来自二十多年前的吉尔曼——年轻，开朗，怀着还未彻底寂灭的浪漫。

此刻坐在他身边的吉尔曼苍白如纸，缺乏生机。克劳德凝视他的侧脸，他微微偏头，他们便对视起来。他看见吉尔曼的疲倦和忧伤，它们如清水般流淌到他的心里，带来一阵宁静的欣喜。

“吉尔曼，”他轻轻地说，害怕惊扰在树梢栖息的鸟，“我想吻你。”

他看着吉尔曼瞪大双眼，对他的陈述感到难以置信，甚至是恐慌。但只要吉尔曼愿意尝试，他就能在克劳德眼里看见他想要看见的。像埃丝特那样。像珍娜那样。人们喜欢被确认的感觉，克劳德深知这点。

而他欲望只在吉尔曼的眼里找到了自己。


End file.
